1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling bucket structures and in particular to means for reinforcing the shell portion of such bucket structures and providing connecting means for attaching the bucket structure to a loader linkage or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,232 of Stanley A. E. Oke et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, an improved bucket construction is disclosed and claimed wherein cooperating rib and plate means are provided for defining a reinforcement box section. The rib means thereof are continued rearwardly to define means for connecting the loader linkage to the bucket structure, thus permitting the reinforcement means to transfer the manipulating forces to the bucket shell in use.
By use of the box structure reinforcement, the shell may be maintained relatively thin and light for facilitated material handling and minimizing of power requirements.